


Learning Respect

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Gags, Incest, Leather, M/M, Milking, Prostate Massagers, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combined prompts;</p><p>I haven't seen any Sherlock/Mycroft (my guilty, guilty pleasure) with Sherlock topping. Please, anyone?</p><p>And</p><p>Mycroft has a leather fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> This does contain incest, hence the tags and is completely consensual!

“Oh, Mycroft, behave!” Sherlock snapped, clipping him on the back of the head.

He crossed his arms like a petulant child, secretly loving this. He loved not having to care about anything, when he got home from the office and gave his little brother his mobile… and his suit, it was like they were kids again, no worries, no troubles, no secret service. That didn't mean he made it easy on his little brother. He sighed loudly.

The routine was always the same if Sherlock had no case. He'd sit in Mycroft's quarters at the club, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for him to finish and the he'd point to the floor in front of him and they'd begin. The first stage was always the leather fur lined cuffs. Just the sight of them on his brother was enough to begin to arouse the detective and just the feel of them was enough to arouse the government official. The second stage was the kneeling, that alone brought on the beginning of subspace, just not enough to make him obey unconditionally.

Tonight had been no different and therefore he was making things difficult, served his brother right for being so 'well behaved' at crime scenes these days. He briefly reflected on how much his little brother had grown up since he met Doctor Watson.

Mycroft shifted on his knees again.

“I'm warning you right now, Mycroft, one more move from you and you will wish you hadn't.”

His older brother didn't take his eyes off him as he moved on his knees again and sighed even louder than last time.

“Very well.” Sherlock stood up and went to the closet where they kept all their toys. It was big enough for him to step into and close the door so he did with a quick, “move now and there'll be trouble than you're already in.”

Sherlock knew he wouldn't go anywhere, shifting on his knees was one thing but getting up and going off was something else. Mycroft was no doubt bored as the office had been quiet for days and he was trying to provoke him. That wasn't a problem though, Sherlock didn't mind amusing his older brother, he would just make sure he was more amused himself.

He filled his pockets with toys that he may or may not use and then grabbed the fold away stool before reappearing back before the government official.

Mycroft was watching him curiously but he didn't speak, not even as Sherlock opened the small leather padded stool out in front of him and demanded he leant over it. When Mycroft obeyed and moved forward the first thing Sherlock did was strap the cuffs around his wrists to the front so there was no way the older man could push him away.

Then he bent down and slipped the first tool from the cupboard out of his pocket and slid the little ring over his cock. Mycroft groaned, he was already hard just from the feel of the leather cuffs, and now the stool… the quick professional touches that his brother seemed insistent on using were not helping!

“I did warn you brother mine.” He finished buckling him in, waist and legs.

“I- I'm sorry I moved. Please, Sherlock, you know what this does to me.”

“Quite. But I believe the first thing we were taught as children was respect, was it not?”

The government official groaned again as Sherlock used his shoe-leather-to toe his cock.

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock caressed his head.

“See that wasn't too bad was it?”

“No, sir.”

“You can be my good pet when you want to be, you just never want to be.”

Sherlock pulled the lube from his pocket and drizzled some down Mycroft's crack the expected finger didn't come however. What did was definitely not flesh but rubber. Silicon to be precise, Mycroft tensed and Sherlock smacked the pale flesh of his arse a few times. “It's going in, Myc, whether you want it to or not.”

A choked off groan was his only response as Sherlock used his silence to push the plug hard.

Mycroft bucked and reared against the stool but it was low enough for Sherlock to raise his leg and drop his foot on the British Government's back.

“I thought you were the clever one pet?”

“I am the clever one,” he growled. Sherlock smacked his arse again, not once, not twice but over 20 times until the usually pale flesh had gone a light shade of red.

“Who's the clever one?”

“Me,” Mycroft grunted.

Sherlock returned to his spanking which wasn't helping with his older brother’s arousal. His cock trapped in the ring was leaking already as a side effect of the constant stimulation on his prostate.

Sherlock didn't get the answer he wanted until his fourth attempt.

“You, sir.”

By this point Mycroft's arse was a lovely shade of red and Sherlock could see some parts becoming deep bruising if he didn't keep an eye on it. But sometimes that was exactly the point, the older man liked the idea of it bruising, he said he liked the feel of it at work, when he was sat in his high backed office chair. The looks Anthea gave him were brilliant as he winced and shifted.

“Finally,” Sherlock mocked, glad he had already placed a towel beneath his brother, there was going to be hardly anything left to milk out of him.

Sherlock sat back in his chair, his hand a stinging red but nothing in comparison to Mycroft's backside.

He flicked the switch and watched as the British Government bucked at the sensation of the massager in his arse humming to life.

Mycroft was one of the only people Sherlock knew that could come untouched and he had had enough one night stands to get a good deal of data together. The plus side of this was that he could sit and read John's blog and its comments as his brother whimpered and leaked white fluid all over the floor beneath him. The downside to this was… well the downside was only on Mycroft's behalf. It meant he wasn't touched where he wanted to be until right at the end, and right at the end all he wanted was to scream.

Sherlock flicked his feet up onto his brothers back and dug his heel in when the kneeling figure jerked so his shoe slipped.

When he got too loud Sherlock sighed, got to his feet with deliberate slowness and grabbed a handful of his hair. He tugged his head back and pressed a black ball to his lips.

The older man snarled at it but couldn't prevent it as it wedged his teeth apart and his jaw open. The detective clicked the buckle together at the back of his neck and made himself comfy again just as he hit his second near orgasm of the night.

The younger man waited until he was coming dry before he relented and took hold of his cock. It was pure pain noises coming from the sub now and Sherlock was happy with the results. He tidied away the towel and the cock ring and then set about releasing his brother.

***

Mycroft woke up in bed 6 hours later his head and half his chest resting on his younger brother, just below his neck. His arse was sore and he knew he had been good because there was no presence of soothing cream there. The cuffs were still loosely around his wrists and ankles. His eyes flickered up to Sherlock who had dozed off, his head back against the wall. In the darkness he could feel the arm of his brother around him and the protectiveness that alone offered.

“Go back to sleep, Myc,” Sherlock whispered.

“Hmm.” Sherlock was watching him through heavy lids, the most recent case having taking it out of the detective.

“Now, pet,” he ordered.

Mycroft leant up and kissed his brother chastely, before settling back down to find the position he had been in. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
